An Ordinary Christmas Tradition
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Rose Zeller is ready for her family's traditional Christmas caroling.


**Title:** An Ordinary Christmas Tradition  
**Rating:** K  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Rose Zeller, Rose's parents  
**Warnings:** None  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 625  
**Summary: **Rose Zeller is ready for her family's traditional Christmas caroling.  
**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used –Sweetheart, Plums, Stuffy, Ornamental, Corsage, Crimson, Cinnamon, Kite

**2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolution and Goals Competition: **Goal Used – Kidfic – set in the minds/pov of a young child (below 9)

**All Those Characters Challenge:**Character – Rose Zeller, _Hufflepuff, first year in Harry's fifth year_

**Countdown to Christmas Drabble/One-Shot Competition: **Day 2 – Prompt Used: Eggnog Latte

**The Holidays Challenge:** Prompt Used – Caroling in the Snow

**The Great Maze Chall/Comp: **You and Draco take a left and walk to the next gate to read your next riddle: I have Eighty-eight keys but cannot open a single door? Play me some beautiful music.

**Taming the Muse: **Prompt Used – Relocate

**Procrastinators United Competition III**

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

* * *

"Sweetheart, come in here," her mum calls.

Eight-year old Rose Zeller stuffs a plum into her mouth and stands up, smoothing her crimson dress down so there isn't any wrinkles.

She runs out of the dining room and finds her parents in the library. Her dad looks as stuffy as ever as he sips from a cup that Rose knows contains Eggnog Latte. It's her dad's favorite treat to have around Christmas time. Her mum is sipping from a mug as well. Like her dad, it should also contain eggnog latte, but Rose knows her mum has added a dash of cinnamon, to give it a spicier taste that she loves so much.

Rose personally can't stand spiciness, even subtle spiciness, but her mum likes what her mum likes.

Her eyes land on the ornamental wreath that's behind her dad before she looks at her parents. "Are we ready to go?" she eagerly asks.

Her dad nods, but his words belie the nod. "Soon, I just need to relocate some of my papers in my office."

"Relocate?" Rose asks.

"Move, sweetie."

"Oh," Rose says, once again wondering why her dad can't just say 'move.' That's an easy word, especially compared to 'relocate.' She'll probably never understand her dad, no matter how old she gets.

She sits on the bench that's in front of the piano, staring at the keys while her dad goes to his office. Her mum stands up, and Rose looks over at her. As always, Rose is in awe of how beautiful her mum is. Her mum is wearing a long, flowing, emerald dress with a corsage of red flowers attached to it over her heart. She's so beautiful, so perfect.

Her mum calls a house elf to take the empty mugs to the kitchen.

Rose knows how lucky she is to be a half-blood. She has all of the knowledge of a girl born in the wizarding world from her mum, but she understands muggles thanks to her dad. It's the best of both worlds in her opinion. Some might prefer to be a Pure-blood because they might have more opportunities open to them, but Rose is happy that's she's a Half-blood, and she's proud of it, too.

Tonight they're going caroling in the snow. It's a tradition; they do it every year. When they first started it when she was four, her mum thought it was too Muggle, but even she loves it now.

When her dad comes back, they make their way outside. Rose holds her mum's hand as they cross the street.

"Steven, did you read the Daily Prophet today?"

"You know I don't usually read it, my dear. That's you're world, not mine."

"It will be yours as well when our daughter goes to Hogwarts. You should get used to reading the paper, so you know what's going on in the world our daughter will enter in three years. What that Draco Malfoy is doing, the trouble he's causing, it's just awful." Her mum shakes her head, as if she truly can't believe it.

Rose can. She doesn't know much about the Malfoy family. The main thing she knows is they have a son that's five years older than her. She also knows that they're bad news, hates anyone who's not a Pure-blood. She knows that when she goes to Hogwarts, she's going to make sure she stays far away from him.

"Mum, can we start singing?"

"Of course."

Her dad takes her other hand. "One, two, three."

And as they carefree, singing with her parents, and she wishes it could always be so simple. Unfortunately, even at eight, she knows life will not always be like this, so she needs to cherish it while it lasts.


End file.
